Soir de Pluie
by Cafecomics
Summary: Dimanche 31 janvier 1999, il pleut. Willow essaie de trouver un moyen de "dératiser" Amy.


**AUTEUR :** Cafecomics (rv. 06/04/2000)  
**DISCLAIMER :** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ et ses personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television et Twentieth Century Fox. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux.  
**RESUME :** Dimanche pluvieux, Willow essaie de trouver un moyen de "dératiser" Amy.  
**ARCHIVAGE :** Où vous voulez mais prévenez moi.  
**CONTEXTE :** Dimanche 31 janvier 1999, post "_the Zeppo/le zéro pointé_" (3.13)  
**NOTE 1 :** C'est ma première fanfic et elle est largement improvisée. Le début est une version réécrite du segment d'_Ennui Mortel_ consacré à Willow (fanfic de Lock5, elle est sur mon site).  
**NOTE 2 :** pensées en _italique_.

* * *

** Soir de Pluie**

Willow était sur son lit, couchée sur le ventre et la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes. Rêveuse, elle fixait Amy qui tournait en rond dans sa cage. Cela faisait trois semaines que la seule autre sorcière qu'elle connaissait était devenue un rat. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles elle avait lu tous les livres de magie blanche et noire qu'elle avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque du lycée. Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Si seulement tu avais pu attendre quelques minutes..."

Amy s'arrêta et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières. Elle fixa Willow quelques instants semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part.

"Oui, oui. Je m'en occupe, Amy."

Elle tendit un bras vers le livre qu'elle avait laissé glisser au pied du lit et se remit à lire.

"Deux pincées de poudre de corne de licorne..."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil : vingt-deux heures. Elle soupira et regarda la fenêtre : pluie et brouillard.

Amy repris sa course dans la cage, rythmant de ses petits pas la lecture de Willow qui venait de replonger dans l'épais traité de sorcellerie. Elle relut pour la cinquième fois le chapitre traitant des métamorphoses, mais elle ne lui trouvait toujours aucun sens.

"Ce livre a été écrit par un charlatan !" s'écria-t-elle en le refermant violemment.

Elle se leva et fit les trois pas qui la séparaient de la cage d'Amy. Elle glissa quelques doigts entre les barreaux. Amy s'empressa de les lécher.

Non. Amy n'avait pas employé de poudre de licorne pour transformer Buffy en rat l'année dernière. Et elle n'en avait pas non plus quand Giles et elle lui avaient rendu forme humaine. Bien sûr, ils avaient utilisé toutes sortes d'ingrédients, mais aucun n'était réellement exotique. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais pu la défaire le sortilège avant qu'un chat n'ait eu l'envie subite de la croquer. Un frisson d'horreur rétrospective parcourut Willow.

_Non, pas d'idées noires !_ se dit-elle, _pas la peine d'échafauder des scénarios qui n'ont pas lieu d'être._ Buffy était à nouveau humaine et le problème était maintenant de faire en sorte qu'Amy le soit à son tour. _Concentre toi, Willow !_

Elle savait que les licornes n'existaient pas, pas officiellement en tous cas ; mais après tout, puisque vampires et loups-garous étaient réels, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour les licornes ? Pourquoi ne galoperaient-elles pas dans les prairies de quelque contrée reculée ?

_Calme, Willow. Tu n'es pas dans Ally McBeal._

Willow soupira. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune licorne mentionnée dans les autres livres qu'elle avait réussi à sortir discrètement de la bibliothèque. Giles n'aimait pas que ces précieux manuscrits, incunables et autres vieux grimoires quittent son enceinte, surtout les traités de sorcellerie. Il craignait trop de les voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il pensait aussi avoir rangé les plus obscurs (et dangereux) hors de portée de la jeune apprentie sorcière. Ce livre en était un.

Willow esquissa un sourire, rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il oublie le rituel ? Ce sont tous ces coups qu'il s'est pris sur la tête ? Il avait **fait** le rituel ! C'était lui qui avait réuni tous les ingrédients et les avait versé dans le pichet ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il oublie ?_

Willow laissa sa colère retomber. Elle savait que le rituel était la combinaison d'ingrédients magiques et d'une incantation. Le problème était que seule Amy la connaissait. Bien sûr, elle l'avait trouvée dans l'un des livres laissés par sa mère, mais ils avaient tous été brûlés lorsque les parents de Sunnydale avaient fait le remake des "Sorcières de Salem".

Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas employer de poudre de corne de licorne, quand bien même elle en aurait trouvé. Elle se sentirait tellement coupable en voyant le sourire d'Ally sur sa télévision...

_Retour à la réalité, Willow !_

Elle savait qu'elle se réfugiait dans l'imaginaire à chaque fois que quelque chose la perturbait mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle était la petite futée du groupe, celle qui faisait les recherches et qui trouvait (parfois) les réponses. Et Amy comptait sur elle.

Willow regardait le rat mordiller ses doigts. Elle n'avait plus eu d'animal de compagnie depuis... depuis ses poissons rouges. Elle espérait qu'Amy ne subirait pas le même sort.

_Au moins, Angel a une âme à nouveau, et Buffy et lui savent qu'ils doivent se contrôler._

Plus d'incantation ni de liste d'ingrédients. Willow était condamnée à éplucher les livres de sorcellerie. Elle retourna sur son lit et rouvrit le livre une dernière fois... pour le refermer aussitôt. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

"Désolée, Amy." dit-elle en la regardant avec ses grands yeux verts. "J'ai épuisé tous les livres de Giles. J'espère qu'Angel m'en trouvera d'autres... Si seulement tu pouvais m'écrire le titre de celui dans lequel tu as trouvé cette maudite incantation..."

Elle le rapporterait demain à la bibliothèque. Elle se pencha pour le ranger dans son sac en levant la tête une dernière fois vers la cage d'Amy.

"Si c'est dans le Livre des Ombres, je pourrais toujours appeler les soeurs Halliwell."

Elle avait tenté une répartie à la Buffy mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il pleuvait toujours.

"Au moins Buffy n'aura pas à chasser le vampire ce soir."

**FIN **


End file.
